The present invention relates to a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, headlight having a built-in spray washing device.
Motor vehicle headlights featuring spray devices are already known, which spray device comprises at least one ejector designed to move between a idle position, wherein it contacts the front surface of the headlight, and an operating position, wherein it is raised in relation to the said front surface. The said ejector is usually set to the said operating position by exploiting, in various ways, the pressure of a liquid detergent supplied to the ejector by means of a pump.
A major drawback of known spray devices of the aforementioned type is that they are easily damaged both by outside air and by the atmospheric and environmental agents they are continually exposed to. Furthermore, the said ejectors are usually visible from the outside, the asesthetic effect of which is somewhat debatable.